


The Vixen Gets the Sandwich

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Belly, Butt, Fat - Freeform, Fat Furry, Fatfur, Fattening, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Forcefeeding, Fur, Furry, Illustrations, Inflation, Other, Popping, Sandwich, Sandwiches, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, expansion, feedee, feeder, obese, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: Another of my bonus stories I've decided to post here. Essentially Krystal from Star Fox finding herself in a familiar weight gain scenario. Done back when that bunny from Wreck-it-Ralph was popular.





	The Vixen Gets the Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: This story contains extreme weight gain, forcefeeding, and implied popping. Please don't read if that's not your thing.

A thick belch sputtered out of the corners of Krystal's mouth, spraying flecks of cold, yellow mustard onto the pink tablecloth before her as she slowly crammed the rest of the sandwich into her maw.

Chewing sluggishly, the vixen had a bit of time to reflect on just how she had ended up in this situation. It would be a good distraction from the nausea she now felt after having eaten over 500 of the same exact sandwiches today... and of course from the agonizing pain that filled what seemed like every inch of a stomach that was so hideously bloated it was nearly the same diameter as the table she ate from.

 

"Krystal, wake up! It's time to eat..."

The blue-furred vixen grumbled drowsily, blinking her eyes and wincing a bit as she slowly opened them. She blinked even further, in confusion now, at her bright pink surroundings. The room she had found herself in was unlike any she had been in before: A dining area for what looked like a sweet shop, compete with nice little tables and a bar where pastries, milkshakes, and other delights could be ordered.

Krystal had seen a few sweet shops herself in her travels, and while the decor in most of them was usually pretty gimmicky, the decorations here bordered on the absolute garish. Nearly everything was pink and adorned with either cutesy depictions of flowers or desserts. The blue vixen knew she had never been in this room before and couldn't even remember how she had gotten here, and yet somehow it all seemed so oddly familiar to her...

"Come on Krystal! Get up! Your meal's almost ready!"

"Bwuhh... what?" The woman groaned, shaking her head, still squinting from the dining room's vibrantly pink color scheme, "Fox... is that you?"

The voice was coming from behind her, another room from the sound of it, but she could recognize her handsome mate's voice anywhere. Krystal turned around just in time to see him rush a large dining cart out of a set of swinging kitchen doors, the male fox whistling cheerfully as the woman's jaw dropped.

The cart was absolutely stacked with bologna sandwiches, each one practically identical to the other, none of them really that big, but there must have been at least one hundred of them packed onto that already large metal cart.

Fox McCloud merely laughed as he caught sight of her expression, bringing the cart to a stop in front of the table, locking its brakes, and setting one of the plates in front of her, "That's right honey, it's your favorite! Sammiches!"

Krystal merely continued to gape at her boyfriend. Sandwiches? Her favorite? Since fucking when? Yet as he set the plate before her, Krystal felt her eyes inexplicable drawn to the bologna sandwich, her mouth watering hungrily, her paws moving without her even thinking about it as they grasped the bread and brought the food to her open maw...

"There you go Krystal! How's it taste? I made each and every one of these especially for you." Fox said, beaming at her.

"Ummphnnmm mmphhpllrrrt..." Krystal sputtered past her full mouth as she chomped into the sandwich, taking another bite and another even before she had swallowed the first.

"Well, how does it taste?" Fox snickered.

"Oommmpphh.... gooooooooood..." The vixen moaned, shoving the end of the sandwich into her maw and already grabbing a second one as she tilted her head back and let gravity push the last of the first down into her mouth.

"Good! I'm glad you like it sweetie, there's at least five more courses for you to go through after all..."

"Mnnpphh... fuhh... five?" The blue-furred vixen groaned before stuffing the third sandwich into her gullet, her ears drooping in dismay.

"That's right my hungry little foxy," Fox called out from the kitchen behind her before already pushing the next cart out, "Bon appetit!"

 

Krystal was horrified at the thought of eating so much food at once, and yet for whatever reason she couldn't stop.

Every plate she cleared seemed to disappear, only to be replaced by her obsessive mate with another fresh sandwich on it. Even though they were small, those sandwiches added up quickly, and by her tenth one Krystal felt absolutely stuffed.

And yet she kept eating... and eating... and eating.

Ten, fifteen, twenty sandwiches vanished into the slim vixen's stretching belly, her gut pushing outwards as it gurgled in protest, the curve of her middle swelling more and more, tighter and tighter. Krystal could only whimper now, somehow unable to stop her paws from grabbing the next sandwich, somehow unable to keep from taking another bite. Soon the pain became unbearable, the vulpine groaning in protest past her stuffed maw, certain her belly was going to pop like a balloon until...

Instead of the blast she was expecting, a loud gurgle tore through her massively distended gut instead, and a small amount of the nauseating pressure was relieved. This relief lasted only a second before the woman involuntarily swallowed the next bite of her meal, replaced by pain again before her belly gurgled yet again and the relief returned.

This cycle continued for the next hour or so, as Krystal finished off each and every sandwich from the first dining cart. As she started on the next, Fox was already wheeling in the third helping, but something else was catching Krystal's attention: The chair she was sitting on creaking louder and louder with every gulp.

It was then that the vixen realized just why she was so consistently full yet hadn't simply exploded from eating so much freaking food. This entire time her stomach had been slowly digesting the sandwiches, bite by bite.

Straight into pure fat.

Unfortunately Krystal couldn't get a good look at herself, her attention too consumed with consuming thanks to whatever it was that was driving her to gorge. She was fat enough by now that she could feel it though, quite easily. Her belly folding into soft, sagging rolls, her body covered in an insulating layer of blubber that made her feel like the temperature in the room had gone up at least twenty degrees, the loincloth that dug under her gut and draped itself over a seat of flabby ass cheeks and a top that was starting to crush a set of heavy, bloated fat breasts that struggled for release against their painfully tight confines. Krystal glanced down at her mustard-stained fingers and whimpered at the plump sausages, guessing that by now she must have weighed over 300 pounds at the very least.

"That's the spirit!" Fox laughed, giving Krystal a slap on her fat rump, sending it jiggling far more than the vixen would have liked, "With that kind of appetite, you're sure to hit the high score in no time!"

"Fawmpx..." Krystal groaned, bits of lettuce and cheese falling from her lips and over a growing double chin as she spoke, or at least tried to speak, "Whampphh thmmppfft FUMMPHK?!"

"Sorry beautiful, no time for chit-chat now!" Fox grinned, grabbing a napkin and wiping some of the mess from the vixen's fat cheeks, "I've got more cooking to do, and you've got to clear every last plate if we're going to win this thing, so get to it big girl!"

Krystal didn't have long to glare at her mate as he rushed off to fetch even more food for her, the foxgirl's own attention turning back to her seemingly endless meal. By now the taste of the bologna sandwiches had gone from bland to sickening, but still she devoured each and every one with ravenous enthusiasm, and still her body continued to fill with thick, chunky fat.

The chair started creaking louder, Krystal sinking lower towards the floor as her weight bent the steel legs on her seat. She began to panic as she felt this, dreading a tumble onto her rapidly fattening ass, but took solace in it as well. Perhaps if she was knocked away from the table, whatever spell had took hold of her and was forcing her to eat would be broken.

Perhaps she wouldn't have to wait that long anyways. Having now cleared out her third cart of food, Krystal's stomach had become a boulder, a veritable blockade that pressed firmly against the edge of the table. If it grew any further at this point, then quickly enough the distance between her and her meals would grow too far for her flabby arms to reach, and then maybe she could finally be freed from her eternal binging.

Unfortunately for Krystal, this didn't come soon enough and the chair broke first. The morbidly obese vixen winced, squeezing her eyes shut, expecting a painful and earth-shaking impact.

Instead she had hit the ground sooner, not falling on her tubby butt as she had hoped but on her much larger stomach instead. The now 700 pound foxgirl barked as the wind was knocked out of her, almost spitting out the last sandwich she had eaten as well if it weren't for the next one she was already stuffing down her throat. Krystal whimpered past her stuffed cheeks as she took stock of her new position: Now that she was stuck laying atop of her immense stomach, she could no longer move and worse, she could now reach her food much more easily.

Krystal gulped down the last of the sandwich in her paws, eyeing the next one they brought to her mouth with dread. She wasn't getting out of this one anytime soon...

 

Fox only laughed as Krystal belched, bringing a napkin out once again to wipe her plump lips clean of mustard and drool, "Almost done honey! Just one more sandwich and you'll beat the high score..."

The vixen moaned weakly, grunting as she felt a shiver of pain across her tightening stomach. She was almost done now, but for some reason it felt as though she was no longer digesting any of the food she had eaten. Her body had packed on quite a lot of weight already, her ass hanging in the air, lifted up by the awkward angle at which she was perched on top of her absolutely titanic belly, her buttocks so thick with blubbery fat that her loincloth barely covered them anymore, the fabric sinking into her ass crack, damp with sweat just as her fur was.

"One... mmnnnnhh.... one more..?" The enormously bloated vixen groaned, her vision doubling momentarily, eyes watering a bit as she shook her head and focused.

"That's right my big, fat, darling fox..." McCloud crooned, lifting the plate with the sandwich in front of her snout, letting her nose sniff it and pulling it away quickly before her paws could snatch it unconsciously. Fox had to feed her much more slowly once she had neared the last of the carts, Krystal becoming so stuffed she could barely chew anymore. He couldn't let any of this food go to waste just falling out of her overstuffed maw: She needed to finish every last bite.

Krystal whimpered again as she felt even more pain filling her immensely taut stomach. She had felt like she couldn't physically fit anything in there ten plates ago. Now she was absolutely certain of it. The woman placed a paw on one of her round, sagging beanbag breasts, panting in exasperation, her face blushing hotly as sweat soaked into her fur, "F-Fox... I-I can't... I'm too... big..." She groaned, wincing as she heard her own voice, deep and husky from a body that was now over a half a ton in weight, "One more bite... huff... unnghh... and I'll... I'll burst..!"

"Nonsense honey..." Fox said, frowning. He placed a paw comfortingly on the humongous curve of his mate's blue and white-furred stomach, wincing a little as he heard it creaking ominously, but ignored it, "Come on now Krystal, we're so close!"

"Close... huff... puff... to WHAT!?" Krystal growled, glaring at the orange-furred male, "Look at... unnghhh! What you've done... hnngh... to me! I'm a... a circus freak!"

Fox gulped and cringed as he looked at his disgustingly engorged girlfriend with fresh eyes, looking away shamefully as he stepped back a little bit, "I'll admit... I may have gone a bit too far I guess... but there's no turning back now dear, not when we've come so far! I'm going to get my white space whale, even if I have to make you the size of one in the process!" He grinned, purring softly as her stepped closer to his immobile mate once more, "Don't worry, once all of this is over, I'm sure we'll find some way to make this work, now open wiiiiiide..."

"Fox..." Krystal whined, squeezing her eyes shut, already feeling her flabby, arms reaching for the last sandwich.

"The Fox gets the high score..." The male cooed softly as he set the plate before the vixen, "And the Krystal gets the sandwich..."

Krystal whimpered as she felt the sandwich start to touch her lips as they parted, her paws slowly pushing the entire thing in mechanically. Sluggishly, her lips closed around the entirety of the sandwich, mustard and crumbs spilling over her chins as she chewed her meal to slightly more palatable bits and swallowed it down her throat.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Krystal sighed as she felt the expected pain hit her belly, but was surprised when she didn't explode instantaneously.

Instead she felt the pain begin to grow rapidly, surging slowly outwards as her stomach gurgled and rumbled, creaking as it started to stretch even more massively in size than it already was. Krystal began to pant quickly now, eyes wide with fear as the gurgling and creaking grew even louder, filling the whole room like a warning bell of her impending doom.

The table was knocked over, chairs and other tables being pushed out of the way as her gut crept across the floor, Fox gasping in terror and running for cover as she continued to swell at an alarming rate.

"N-No!" She cried out, gripping her monumental gut in her chubby paws desperately, cradling it, rubbing it, pushing against the surging flesh as though she could somehow stop the inevitable, "Please..! I can't... stop it... can't..!"

 

"NO!" Krystal cried out, sitting bolt right in her cabin's bed.

Her heart raced as she gripped her flat, toned stomach, eyes wide as she glanced around the room nervously. Her eyes were drawn to a small glowing hologram next to her bed, and she examined it more closely as she began to calm down.

It was a game. A simple, silly little sorting game she had decided to check out last night to pass the time. Something about feeding the right animals the correct kinds of food. She shivered a little as she recognized the frivolously decorated pink room as the same one from her dream. She must have left it on last night before falling asleep...

Memories of the entire nightmare flooded back into her mind. She was still sweating, still panting a little, still... warm between the legs..? What the hell?

"Mmnph, Krystal? Are you okay?" Fox moaned blearily from beside her, causing the vixen to startle a little at the sound of his voice, her fur bristling.

"Y-Yeah babe, I'm fine..." She sighed, relaxing a little, "Just a bad dream."

"What was it about?" He groaned.

Krystal blushed deeply, caught off guard by his question, before slipping back beneath the covers and snuggling up next to him.

"I'll tell you later," She purred, kissing his neck before drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
